Bankotsu
by Karai Inuyoki
Summary: One girl grows up independent and alone. Will a chance meeting with the man of her dreams change her life forever?
1. History

I've lived in the Demon-Slayers village all my life. I'm seventeen, the age to be married. Thing is, I've never met anyone I've actually liked. I've never met any man that I liked _that _way at least. According to my aunt Sana, there are plenty of guys I know in the village that love me, including my best friend Alric. It's so annoying though. The elderly women say I should meet a man and instead of fighting along side him, I should submit to him. I'm the best Demon-Slayer in the village. I can't just submit to whomever I chose.

Today is different though. While I was training Sango, my cousin, Alric said there was a group of men outside the village who wanted to know the way to the lord's castle. I had most recently been to the castle for a demon slaying so I would be of help. I walked to the gates, Sango and Alric close behind, and when they where lifted up, a group of what looked like samurai stood their. But they didn't look right. A tall man with what looked like a small canon came up and spoke.

"My name is Renkotsu. Please point us to the castle and we will be on our way." Who I guessed was the leader, Renkotsu, said. I didn't like the way he spoke. I could tell he couldn't be trusted. He and Alric began talking and I looked around at the group. There were six altogether and they all looked like psychos. I hadn't even noticed Renkotsu turn around, but I could hear his voice. "What do you think big brother?" he asked.

Behind the womanish looking man was someone I didn't see at first. I hadn't even seen him before he stepped around into view. He was small, just a little taller than me with black hair braided down his back. His weapon looked heavy so he must be strong. The way everyone looked at him with respect showed who the boss was. And he wasn't much older than me.

"I think that is a good idea. If that is the quickest way…." His blue eyes were suspicious.

"It is. You can ask my friend here how long it takes." Alric pointed to me. For the first time I really saw the man's face. He turned to me and something crossed his face, and it didn't look good. Too my surprise, it made me feel a little afraid.

"Only a half the day from the village." It took all my strength to project my voice enough. His look was making me feel inferior. I have never felt that way before, and it bugged me.

"Great let's go!" The womanish man said. They all turned to leave but he stayed, still staring at me. "Big brother?" someone called.

"Hold on a sec." He walked to me. Alric seemed to become uncomfortable and took Sango back in the village, leaving me alone with him. I had no idea what he wanted. Men like him just didn't care for girl's feelings. And he kept getting closer.

What seemed to take forever actually only took a few seconds. He stayed at least arms length away from me. He had his weapon on his shoulder, but threw it into the ground, leaving his arms open. I have to admit it scared me to death.

We stayed like that for awhile, his eyes never leaving mine. I was afraid that if I moved an inch, or even blinked, that he would attack. I was tense and ready to fight back when he spoke. "What's your name?"

"Yudorici." I answered, still tense.

"Well, Yudorici," He took a step forward. "Why are you so tense?" Another step, "You afraid of me?" He was whispering now, and it sent shivers down my spine. He was so close now that if I tried to run he could grab me. The only comfort I had was that he was human. I killed demons for a living, I could put up with a human male. I think.

He moved, and I closed my eyes, preparing myself mentally for what was sure to come. But instead of feeling him, I heard his sword come out of the ground. When I was able to open my eyes he was following his comrades that disappeared into the forest. My chest began to hurt and I realized I had held my breath. I didn't need to fear anymore. He was gone, and I'd never see him ever again.

Or so I thought. A few days later, I returned from another demon slaying. After I reported to my uncle, the master of the village, I went looking for Sango. She usually met me at the gates but she wasn't there. I asked the elders and they said they'd seen her go behind her house. I ended up finding her in the gardens next to the ponds. Her favorite spot to play. She had her feet submerged in the blue waters, kicking and splashing.

Sitting on the stone bench right next to her, was that man again.

He was talking to her, and she didn't seem to care. Kirara came out and landed in his lap. Then he _petted_ her. Sango just laughed. I guess my hearing came back, because I heard what she said next. "I think she likes you!"

"Are you sure? Cats do like to stay warm." He was smiling down on her, when Kirara caught my scent. She looked up at me, meowed, and then ran over to me. She jumped and landed lightly on my shoulder, but I was too preoccupied. He was now looking at me with some kind of smirk on his face. "What's up Demon-Slayer?"

"What are you doing here?" My voice was colder than I had intended it to be. Kirara ran into Sango's waiting arms. He didn't seem affected.

"Is that anyway to treat a guest?" He got up and for the first time I noticed he didn't have his sword with him. He followed my gaze and smiled even larger. "Yea, you're uncle is pretty suspicious. He made me leave Banryu at the gates."

"Banryu?"

"It's his sword!" Sango answered. She stood and ran around the corner, smiling at me as she passed.

"So Demon-Slayer, why not show me around?"

"My cousin didn't do so? Hmm. Seemed like you were best friends." I mumbled. I turned away from him, leaving in the same direction I came. He followed me.

"She's a good kid." He placed his hands behind his head. I could feel his eyes boring into my back. I turned to face him again, almost knocking into him.

"Could you stop staring at me? I don't like it." He seemed honestly surprised at my angry tone.

"It bothers you?"

"Yes like it bothers most people I know." He caught some meaning in my words I hadn't intended.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that." He held out a hand to me. "Name's Bankotsu." He lowered his hand once he knew I wasn't going to take it. "So will you show me around?"

So I gave him the grand tour. I showed him all over the place and even introduced him to some of the villagers. I stopped doing that after the elderly women winked at me when he looked away. It took a few hours, but when it was finally finished, he had to leave.

"I'm worried 'bout the guys." He said._ Like I care, _I thought.

"Have a safe trip." I was able to smile sincerely. He was finally leaving. I couldn't help but to be happy.

"Your village is pretty cool." He called his back to me. He was already halfway to the forest. "But I'm disappointed. Not so great." And he was gone.

Disappointed? _Not so great?_ What was that suppose to mean? We were amazing! We are unique! How can he be so dissatisfied? There is no other village like ours!

I decided I will not rest until he sees otherwise.

Only a week later, Alric and I went to a castle for, you guessed it, demon slaying. At the same time they had a battle going on and Bankotsu and his group would be fighting in plan sight of us. I would get my chance to show him.

The battle only had been going on for a few minutes when the blood drew out the demons. Unfortunately they were at the battle, killing everyone in sight.

"Their small, should be easy." Alric yelled running toward them. I followed upset. They wouldn't be strong enough to prove my point. Bankotsu won't be impressed with these.

Before we got halfway there, they had grown double in size, beginning to take a human-like form. The more they killed the larger and more humane they became. Soon I realized they were eating the people they killed, leaving bones in a sea of blood. Alric was now in range of one and threw out his chained weapon, slicing it in half, a green fluid, oozing out of it. As he moved on, it stretched out eating another dead man close by, regenerating itself. The demon became a man and turned to me, blood dripping from his mouth. His chest and teeth were stained crimson. My weapon, Gaikotsu, couldn't cut through him when I threw it. By now Alric had burned the bodies of the other demons, but couldn't get to me. Apparently the men in the battle thought we were part of it or something. I dropped my Gaikotsu and pulled out my sword, my last resort. It didn't do much good. He only got scratches.

He smiled and cut my left arm open with his teeth, making me drop my Katana. My arm was now bleeding too badly for me to fight back. Immediately after, he knocked me to the ground and I hit my head. I tried to crawl away, but something grabbed me and I was rolling away from the demon. When the world stopped spinning, I could see that the demon had ripped the ground up where I had just been not 2 seconds ago. I turned to thank Alric but found Bankotsu instead. He was unarmed and he was going to take this demon on.

"Are you crazy? He'll _kill _you idiot!" I screamed rolling onto my hurt arm, sending a stabbing pain up it. He didn't seem to falter in his plans. He just stepped over me and continued on to the demon. "Bankotsu, no! Wait for Alric!" Without turning to me he said, "Your friend is busy right now," and pointed to a group of men with Alric in the center. Poor guy.

"It's my job." I knew I'd lost but I was just too stubborn. He looked back at me mad, but his expression changed and he was trying not to laugh. I was pouting, childish, I know.

That was the chance the demon had been waiting for. He attacked, but Bankotsu was faster. He was running to his Banryu, the demon trailing him. Just as Bankotsu grabbed it, the demon raised his arm. Bankotsu turned and cut his arm off with Banryu. The demon screamed, hold what was left of his arm to his chest. I could see it in the demon's eyes. Bankotsu wasn't just food anymore.

I couldn't stand it. They were just exchanging blows and wounds. The closest weapon to me was my Gaikotsu, and I could grab it if I could get up. While I was deliberating, the demon kicked Bankotsu to the ground so hard, you could hear the rock break beneath him. In a flash the pain in my arm vanished and I was standing ready to throw my Gaikotsu at the demon, who thought my sudden recovery was funny. I'm not sure if he was laughing at my expression or the blood flying from my arm every time I flicked it. Just as I threw it at him, Bankotsu woke up. He jumped to his feet, Banryu in hand. Again, my Gaikotsu didn't get through. Bankotsu threw a warning look at me, and then returned to the demon. In desperation I looked all around me trying to find anything to use against this thing.

"Yudorici!" I looked up and found Alric, finally apart from the crazy men, throwing something at me. It was a jar of oil. That's when I got an idea. Fire destroyed their flesh, but didn't destroy their bones. I could set Gaikotsu on fire and destroy the demon, but not lose my favorite weapon. I poured the contents of the jar onto Gaikotsu and, using a torch that one of the few men left standing had, set it aflame. Trying not to burn myself, I twirled it around my head looking for the opportune moment. Bankotsu pushed Banryu into the demon sending him backwards and into my range. Screaming I threw Gaikotsu at the demon, whose eyes where wide with fear. Gaikotsu broke through him this time setting him on fire. His screams were hurting my ears. After a minute the screams stopped and the form in the flame collapsed. The demon had been killed.

I still couldn't feel the pain. The adrenaline hadn't worn off yet, for any of us. Renkotsu was putting my Gaikotsu out. Kyokotsu, the largest one of all of them, was poking the last of the charred demon. Mukotsu, the shortest, was sitting in the shade mixing more poison. Jakotsu, the gay-cross-dressing man, was watching Alric's every move, making him _very _uncomfortable. Many times he threw me a scared look. Ginkotsu, who was half metal it seemed, was herding the last of the men to the castle as prisoners I guessed. Suikotsu, who had metal claws, was talking to Bankotsu. He was wrapping his wounds up and he looked uninterested in whatever Suikotsu was saying. So I thought I would go save him.

"May I talk to Bankotsu a minute?" I hid my arm from him since he was drilling Bankotsu. I didn't feel like being ridiculed at the moment.

"Sure." He stalked off to Ginkotsu, glancing back at us every once in awhile.

"Thanks. I couldn't get rid of him." He smiled.

"So you're a mercenary." I wasn't asking.

"Yea. When'd you figure that one out?" He leaned back against a tree, never taking his eyes off mine.

"Not too long after you left." I slid down next to him, laying my head on my knees. I couldn't look at him. The failure finally hit me.

"You're really annoying, ya know that?" I looked up but he wasn't there. He was sitting next to me, his annoyance clear.

"No actually. What's so annoying about me?"

"Get over it. Everyone needs help once in awhile. It's not the end of the world. Just because you're the best doesn't mean you are any different than the rest of us." He was right. I couldn't do everything on my own. If he hadn't helped me today, I would be demon food. I really owed him.

"Thanks for your help Bankotsu." I felt my simile stretching across my face. His eyes grew wide and he looked away from me.

"It's not a big deal." He said.

And that's when the adrenaline wore off. My arm was screaming in pain, even worse than when I first got it. Using it to fight was a really stupid idea on my part. Bankotsu ripped my sleeve open from the elbow to get a better look at it. It was really sick looking. Dirt and demon slime was in the wound and the fire had burned my skin on both arms. I thought I was being careful….

He took care of me. He wouldn't let Suikotsu, who I found out was a doctor before becoming a mercenary (Weird I know!), near me. The water stung, but he got the dirt and slime out. He also used the cold water on my arms, so I wouldn't feel him rip off the burnt skin as badly. After wrapping my arms up in clean cloths, he set my wounded arm in a sling, so I wouldn't hurt it anymore. He was a pretty good doctor.

The next battle they had wasn't for awhile so Bankotsu was going to follow me back home, much to Alric's dismay. I think he was jealous of Bankotsu, who was not only carrying his own weapon, but was carrying mine too. The whole walk home Alric stayed just out of hearing range yet he stayed in sight. He didn't want to leave me alone with him, but also didn't want me to hear him grumbling. I got to talk to Bankotsu the entire way, though. He and Jakotsu had been friends for along time, even before he was gay. He was seventeen, turning eighteen in a month, so he was a few months older. Of course I told him about myself too. I told him about my mother, who died when I was very little. I told him about my new cousin Kohaku, who was born three days before and I told him how much I hated everyone telling me to get married. He just laughed.

"What's so funny?" How could he laugh at my problems?

"My mom pushed it so much I swore to _never _get married. That's another reason why I like this job. It turns girls _off._" And we laughed a little too loud. Alric looked at us then back at the road.

At sunset we returned, Sango waiting eagerly at the gates. Before the gates where high enough for me to pass, she was hugging me, glancing at Bankotsu. The moment he could, Alric ducked under and stalked off to the master without one hello to Sango.

"What's his problem?" She asked. She was sad and felt betrayed.

"He's just being a sour-cat." Bankotsu said, smiling at her. Bankotsu left his Banryu at the gates, like last time, and we went to see my uncle. Alric had already told everything to him and he wanted me to rest, glancing at my arms worriedly.

"Dear how about you go see Kohaku. I think Sango is eager to show off her new brother." Uncle smiled warmly at a bouncing Sango.

"I'm sure she is." We let her drag us in to the next room where my aunt was sitting holding a small sleeping baby. Bankotsu wouldn't let him go once he held him. I could hear him whispering to Sango about being an only child. I was too but Sango was close enough.

Sango became tired and she fell asleep in my lap. Sana took Kohaku back from a reluctant Bankotsu, and laid him in hid crib. Then she lifted Sango from my lap and walked out the room. We followed her closing the door to Kohaku's room, until Sana returned.

"Bankotsu, maybe you should stay the night. Then you can leave." She said when he started to make a bee line for the front door.

"I wouldn't feel right ma'am." He was still heading for the front door.

"It won't be a problem son." My uncle said wrapping an arm around my aunt.

"Thank you but I really should get back too the guys." Almost there.

"Its just one night. Please? You can leave first thing in the morning." I really didn't want him to leave then. I seemed to have won him over. He was going to stay in the room next to me, since Sana didn't want me to be alone with my injuries. I could take my arm out of the sling though. And the moment my head hit the pillow, I was asleep.

My dream was weird. Bankotsu was there and he was talking to me. Not just talking to me but holding me in his lap. Then he kissed me! I really shouldn't be dreaming this stuff but it made me happy too. Thing is it went dark after that. Then everything had a crimson tint to it. And Bankotsu was lying on the ground, dead and covered in blood. Then I woke up. How could such a sweet dream turn into such a nightmare? I didn't deliberate over it long. I was fast asleep soon.

That morning I woke up tired but the sun was in my face, ruining my chances. I got up to go get something to eat and when I opened my door I ran into Bankotsu going in the opposite direction.

I don't know what I was thinking. I think I was too tired to think, but I kissed him. Not a short kiss, but a prolonged kiss on the lips. I even closed my eyes! Before I could break away he leaned in and lightly held my head with one hand and wrapped his arm around my waist gently holding me to him. I laid my hands on his chest and drew myself closer. I was wide awake now, but something about kissing him made me want to continue kissing. Slowly my hands were rising to his neck and just as slowly his grip on me became tighter. Soon I was pressed against him and my arms were in a choke hold around his neck. We didn't hear her approach.

"Eww." And we were separated in a flash, his hands at his sides, one of mine at my side the other held at my chest. Sango was staring at us with a disgusted look on her face. I could feel the blood rushing to my face. My five year old cousin caught me making out with someone I'd only known for a week and a half. Yet I didn't regret it. I guess he was too good at it.

He was just as embarrassed as I was. He walked into his room, his face blood red. I walked to the main room for breakfast but I wasn't hungry anymore. I'd lost my appetite along time ago. Sango stared at me while she ate.

"Do you like him?" She was serious and wanted an answer.

"Why? Does it matter? I can't. Our jobs would conflict." I was a sorry excuse and she knew it. She continued to stare at me and I sighed. "Yes I think I do."

"Then tell him!" She was very excited now. She was almost in my lap. "Tell him before he leaves!"

"It's not that simple. Now I'm sure he wants to get out off here even faster." I didn't try to hide how sad that made me. After that we were quiet. After awhile Bankotsu came out ready to leave. We walked to the gates silent, embarrassed and we didn't want to disturb the quiet town. He picked up his Banryu and headed for the gates, which had already been lifted. It hurt to see him go but I knew it just couldn't be. I realized we weren't going to say anything to each other so I turned to leave, but he grabbed my arm.

"Yurie," I liked the way that sounded. "I'm sorry."

"No it's my fault. I'm the one who jumped you." The blood flowed to my face at the memory of it.

"Yea but I shouldn't have ignored you like that. I acted like a jerk." He dropped my hand, but took another step to me. "I really like you."

"I do too." My voice was a whisper. We both leaned in this time and it was just a short kiss, but it was still awesome! "You'll come back won't you?"

"Of course, as long as you don't run off with that other guy." He smiled at me joking.

"Don't worry. He's not my type." We kissed one last time before he left.

Three days later he came back, like he promised. And we continued that trend for a long time, two months. Finally Alric met a princess he like who just happened to like him back, so Bankotsu lost his competition. And on the fourth month we got engaged. After I turn eighteen, we'd get married. He only had one battle left and then he'd come back to live at the demon slayers village, which had become home to him.

While he was gone I received a letter from him saying the lord had gone crazy and they were in hiding. In month he would come back and it would hopefully be over. And so I waited. And waited. And waited. Finally the month was up and the gate watcher said they saw someone coming to the village. I immediately thought it was Bankotsu, but when the doors opened, it was a prince. He told me his father had all of them killed including my fiancé. He couldn't stop him or the general. And I fell to the ground screaming. Everything went downhill from there. My demon slaying became so bad, three years after his death I was forced to stop. And then I had all the time in the world to think about it. I ended up becoming heart sick and finally on my twenty-eight birthday I collapsed. My heart sickness became physical sickness and I went into a coma. They couldn't get me to eat or drink anything, and three days later I died, leaving everything behind. I'm not sure if I consider it suicide. I know I had wanted to die for a long time, but I couldn't help it if I became sick. It doesn't matter anyway. I had nothing to lose at that point.


	2. Reunion

"Hurry up! I wanna _kill _that gay _freak_!" Inuyasha screamed running even faster, forcing poor Kagome to hold on tighter than she really could.

"Inuyasha, Kagome is in pain." Miroku said calmly behind me. This seemed to have caught his attention and he slowed just the slightest bit. She threw Miroku and I a thank you look before turning to Inuyasha.

"Why does this bother you so much?" She asked.

"He and his other dead buddies have jewel shards in their neck. What else?"

"So I guess it's obvious they are involved with Naraku." I said. Kirara nodded her head below me.

"If we follow them we will eventually run into Naraku." Miroku tightened his grip on my waist as he said this. Jeez this pervert is annoying.

"So why are we still talking?" We followed Inuyasha who had picked up the scent of dead corpse. It lead us to a small village over looked by a large castle.

"You there!" an old man called to us. "Travelers are not an exception to the lord's law."

"What are you spouting old man?" Inuyasha said. Kagome whispered under her breath to him.

"Not even travelers are allowed to pass. Please leave before the general" He was cut off by the sound of hoofs coming toward us. I looked up to see a man wearing strong armor and I mask came over to us riding a horse. "Why are you here?" He asked. Miroku stepped forward.

"We are just passing through. We will be on our way if you don't mind."

"If I come back and see that you are still here, I shall take you to my lord." I had lost interest at this point. Kagome tapped on my shoulder calling my attention. "Sango he's looking at you." Sure enough the general was staring at me.

"Who are you girl?" He asked me.

"My name is Sango and I'm a demon slayer."

"Crap. Thought I'd found her." And he was gone. I turned to the old man. "Who is talking about?"

"Have you ever heard of the Band of Seven?" _Wait. Isn't that the group we are after?_ I thought.

"The Band of Seven?!?" Inuyasha yelled and jumped next to the man. Miroku stood next to Inuyasha and asked "Sir what do you know of the Band of Seven?"

"About ten years ago they terrorized this region. They killed ruthlessly. Our lord had them put to death. That man you just saw was the man who caught them and killed them. He chopped of their heads. The leaders' weapon is the castles treasure. And we received a letter saying it would be stolen, by the Band of Seven. And the rumors prove this to be true. Somehow they have been brought back to this world. The lord is gathering men from all around to try and kill them again."

"But that doesn't explain who he thought I was." I said confused.

"Ah yes. There was a rumor that the leader was in love with some women. A neighboring lord was able to prove it true. He had them both fight at the same time. She was a demon slayer, like you." He pointed to me. "And your looks fit the description we got of her."

"Oh…" I felt like I had heard this story somewhere.

"Well if that's where they are going…" Kagome said.

"So are we." Inuyasha started going off to the castle.

When we got close enough to see the castle we were too late. They had already killed everyone who was in the castle at the time, including the lord. There was a new man sitting next to Jakotsu. He was short and looked just a little older than me. He continued to drink the sake as if it was no big deal that he had murdered all these innocent people. He didn't seem to notice us coming. Jakotsu was no longer sitting and I heard him throw out his sword. Koga suddenly was visible, jumping out of the sword's way. The man got up and went for Koga in mid air, but Inuyasha stopped him with the Tetsusaiga.

"So you must be Inuyasha." He said. His voice seemed familiar, but I swear I've never met the man. I could now see his face clearly and he also _looked_ familiar. _Who the heck is this guy?_

"And who the heck are you?" Inuyasha demanded.

"I am Bankotsu. Leader of the Band of Seven!" and 'Bankotsu' went after Inuyasha. Koga had been in battle with Ginkotsu and Renkotsu for awhile. Miroku and Suikotsu began to fight, leaving me with Jakotsu. He was muttering something about hating women (no surprise there), but I was too caught up to pay attention. He called himself Bankotsu. He can't be. It's got to be a coincidence.

I started to pay attention to my fight but I couldn't stop thinking about 'Bankotsu' and the man I knew as a child. All the sounds, swords clashing, Jakotsu yelling, cannons firing, Shippo screaming, all of it faded into the background as I remembered those short happy months. He looked just like 'Bankotsu' and sounded like 'Bankotsu'. He even had the same weapon. But he was nicer. He wasn't a mercenary, but a samurai. He met my cousin by chance, getting lost on his way back to his castle. He cared about me and Kohaku. He didn't just murder people and _enjoy it_. This 'Bankotsu' is not my cousin's Bankotsu.

But something inside me said he was. His story and the old man's story fit perfectly with mine. I hated to admit it but, this really is my cousin's fiancée. There was just one more test to prove it.

Inuyasha screamed "WIND SCAR!" and his sword sent energy flying right for a surprised Bankotsu. Just before he was hit Ginkotsu threw something at Bankotsu. When the smoke cleared, Banryu was standing, thrust into the ground. It now had a large cut across its front. Bankotsu's head popped out from behind it.

"Thanks Ginkotsu. You saved me there." He looked at his Banryu. "Aw. You scared it." He turned his head to the right and for the first time I saw the Saimyoshio. Bankotsu had an annoyed look on his face and yelled "Fine we're gone!" and all the members of the Band of Seven jumped into Ginkotsu as he ran away. Inuyasha tried to run after them but the ground began to rumble and Naraku came out. I had to do it now.

"BANKOTSU! SHE'S DEAD!" I screamed. Just before Naraku covered my view I saw his eyes grow wide. I fell to the ground shocked. He really is Yudorici's fiancé….


	3. Truth

Bankotsu was walking down the most familiar path in all of Japan. He couldn't count how many times he traveled it, a few of those at her side. Everything reminded him of her.

"I don't think that demon slayer lied to me…not about…." He couldn't bring himself to say her name. If she really did die, he wanted to know when, where, and how.

He reached the demon slayers fort or at least what was left of it. It was burned and the village was destroyed. There were sighs of a semi-recent battle everywhere. And the lines of graves in the corner proved it. The entire village, villagers included, had been destroyed, but by what?

"What are you doing here?" He spun around to find a demon, with long sky blue hair and snow white eyes, looking at him curiously. She was perched on a fallen, rotting, log.

"Well are you going to say anything, mortal?" She asked impatiently.

"What happened here?" He demanded.

"Did you know one of them?" She jerked her head in the direction of the graves, ignoring him. He raised his Banryu to her neck and said, "Answer my question!"

"I will," She pushed it away, "after you answer mine."

"Yes. Now what happened here?"

"A couple of months ago some devious demon called all the best demon slayers out of the village, leaving the villages defenses thin. Then he murdered all of them, but one who is traveling with some half-breed. He came here with a horde of demons and destroyed this place, all for the Shikon shards, like the ones in you have."

"He?"

"Yea, he said his name was Naraku." Bankotsu's hands tightened. She didn't notice.

"You feel that?" He couldn't speak so he just shook his head no. "Hmp. Some kind of spiritual aura is coming from one of those graves. It's pretty big too."

"How can you tell?"

"Kid, I was around when Midoriko was alive. It's kind of like hers…or maybe it's her grave…."

"Who is Midoriko?" He asked.

"The priestess who created the Shikon Jewel. I wonder if the rumors could be true." She was thinking deeply.

"What?" He was extremely confused. She was jumping from subject to subject without any kind of warning.

"Some demons think Midoriko had a secret kid and the line stayed in this village, even founded it." She had a dark look on her face. "They also believe if you kill a direct descendant, you can create another Shikon Jewel, which disappeared fifty years ago. I wonder is it's true and someone tried it and failed."

"I don't know." He began looking at all the graves, thinking she was in one of them. He walked around, feeling the gaze of the demon on his back the entire time. He finally gave up seeing that none of the graves were marked.

"I might be able to help." She now stood next to him, a whole head taller. "Who are you looking for?"

"Her name is…Yudorici." It hurt to say her name.

"I'm not sure where she is here, but she passed away not to long before Naraku attacked. She collapsed from demon poisoning."

"Oh…." Finding what he wanted he left the village with a new goal, to kill Naraku.

She couldn't help but feel sorry for him as he left. She also turned to leave when something caught her eye. He had dropped a Shikon shard. Picking it up she thought she just might help him, just to make Naraku annoyed.


	4. Revived

An island devoted entirely to Saint Hakushine's shrine. A little over the top to me, but it's where we stood.

"This is it. The smell of water and flowers." Inuyasha said.

"That's the shrine!" The little boy (whose name escapes me) said pointing to a little hut. As he walked to it he tripped over something hidden in the flowers. They covered the entire island. Kagome and I rushed over to him.

"F-Father…" He said through tears. In front of him was a skeleton of a fully grown man with his clothes still on.

"But it's only been two weeks. He couldn't have been reduced to bones in such a short time." Miroku said, standing to my right. Kagome dropped to the ground and pulled the boy into her arms. Inuyasha walked to the shrine ignoring us.

Light streamed from the shrine and the front of the building exploded. I was temporarily blinded but I heard a voice say "I was starting to wonder of you would show up Inuyasha."

When the dust cleared, I saw that the front of the building was gone and in its place was Bankotsu. His Banryu had been fixed since we last saw him. He jumped from the building and landed a little in front of Inuyasha.

"Say your prayers Bankotsu!" and Inuyasha drew out Tensegia screaming wind scar. But the sword just hit the ground, doing nothing!

"Now I see why Naraku wanted me to fight you here." Bankotsu attacked, but Inuyasha blocked. _This place must purify the demonic power of Inuyasha's blade_, I thought.

Kagome, Miroku, and the boy had gone into the shrine. Kagome ran out to me while Miroku and the boy, who now carried a staff, ran to the left.

"Saint Hakushine's body is gone! Miroku thinks there is a barrier around the island so he's going to destroy it." She said.

Bankotsu seemed to be winning the fight. I was worried about Inuyasha, but I was also worried about Bankotsu. Or at least what was left of him. Death had changed him.

The boy yelled, happy as the flowers dissipated. The demonic power returned to Inuyasha's blade. He said something to Bankotsu that I couldn't hear. "Don't forget. I also feel much more powerful!" He replied and they were at it again. It didn't look like Inuyasha had a chance to use the Wind Scar, and the fight was boring Bankotsu. He jumped into the air, excitement on his face. He raised Banryu to the sky and dark cloud rolled in. Lighting thundered and he said "Even I don't know where the will hit." Lighting began hitting the ground all around me. Miroku, Kagome, and Shippo all where hit. Kirara ran away from me, and I followed right into a lighting bolt.

When I woke up Kirara still hadn't come back, and Inuyasha was hitting Bankotsu relentlessly. Everything in my body hurt, even sitting up I felt pain in places I didn't even knew I had. Kagome also awoke and she grabbed her bow. She was going to hit Bankotsu.

I didn't even think about it. I ran over to her and just before she shot I knocked her aim off. The arrow hit his arm instead of the fatal blow. She gave me a what-the-heck look but I felt relived. He was still alive, although his arm had turned to bone.

Kirara meowed behind me. I turned around to her, and she was unhurt. She jumped into my arms, purring. Something bumped into my shoulder. When I turned around to see what it was, I gasped.

Standing there, holding my Hiakotsu, dressed in a demon slaying outfit, was my cousin Yudorici. She had her long dark brown hair flowing behind her. Her black eyes met mine before turning to Bankotsu. There was so much love and pain in her eyes she looked like she would crumble.

Something whizzed past her, rustling her hair, not that she noticed. It landed right in front of Bankotsu. When he looked up, their eyes met. Neither of them moved, or said anything. It looked like they weren't even breathing. He disappeared and she sat down next to me.

"Are you okay Sango? You're holding yourself strange." I wrapped my arms around her, and for the first time since he died, she hugged me back. I couldn't help it; I just started to cry. I heard Kagome tell Inuyasha there was a jewel shard in her chest.

Then I heard the sound. It thumped, almost like it was her heart. But her heart can't move, can it?

"Sango calm down." She whispered patting my head.

"I missed you." I said.

"I missed you too."

"So this is your cousin? There's defiantly a family resemblance." I looked up to see a demon standing there. She had blue hair and white eyes.

"Who are you?" Miroku said to the both of them.

"I'm Safia, an enemy of Naraku," The demon Safia waved her hand at Yudorici, "and I'm the one who brought Sango's cousin back to life."

"Yudorici. Pleased to meet you."


	5. Resolution

I sat across from Inuyasha, Kagome, a little fox demon child, and the monk. I could tell none of them trusted me, or Safia. I don't know how but Sango seemed to be able to ignore their stares.

"How were you able to find me?" She asked.

"Safia heard rumors that specters where in the area. It was really just a guess." I petted Kirara, who rested in my lap. "Thank Kirara. We had gotten lost."

"We don't have time for this! Yudorici we've gotta get moving!" Safia paced impatiently behind me.

"We don't know where Naraku is at the moment." I said over my shoulder. I had questions for Sango anyway. Thinking about this I looked up to see Kagome giving me a puzzled look.

"Where did you get your jewel shard?" She asked.

"That dead kid dropped it. I used it." Safia answered.

"So that's Bankotsu's missing shard." Kagome looked suspicious.

"Sango, I want to talk to you alone for a second," The monk glared at me. "If it's okay with him." I whispered. She blushed and nodded. I led her just out of hearing range of the half-demon, before bombarding her with my questions.

"Does he know I'm…?"

"Yea, but I don't know how he reacted. I don't think he knows who I am exactly."

"Who brought him back?"

"Naraku. We're going to Mt. Hakurai if you want to come along. It might lead to Naraku." She was trying to get my mind off of him. And she was trying to get me to stay with her at the same time.

"I can't. Your friends and boyfriend don't like me very much."

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!!" She yelled. She got defensive. Yea she likes him. I started to laugh at her.

"Okay, okay!" She smiled, realizing I was joking. "But seriously I can't. Safia can't go onto the Mountain. We tried."

"How does she know Naraku anyway?" We sat down, trying to get comfortable.

"He killed someone she knew, won't say who. Either way she hates him and will do anything to destroy him, inside and out." I smiled thinking that's why she brought me back. We were silent for a while. She looked like she wanted to ask something, but was afraid. I nodded giving her permission.

"Are you going to…be able to rest in peace after this?" She looked down at her hands. I gave it a thought.

"Sango there are two things I want done. I'm going to take him with me this time and I want you to destroy Naraku." She looked up at me, instantly sad.

"You aren't going to stay and help?" I pulled her into my arms.

"I'm dead. I don't belong here. He doesn't belong here and he knows it. We will have to die again soon. We need to go back to the land of the dead." She was almost to tears. I pulled her head up to look me in the eyes. "You need to kill Naraku and free your brother. Even if that's the last thing you do." She nodded, and wiped away the fallen tears. I stood up, pulling her with me. "Come on. You have to go back."

Safia and I where looping around the Mountain, hoping to find an opening in the barrier. She wasn't as sick as she was but she was still bad. "I need a break." She said sitting on a rock near by. She had a fever and she was clutching her mid-section.

"Are you going to be okay?" I asked, taking a step toward her.

"Yea, I'll catch up. Go on!" She waved me away, closing her eyes. She didn't want me to see her weakened. Doesn't she trust me more than that?

I continued walking away from the mountain. I entered a path carved from a forest. I couldn't recognize anything around me. Not looking where I was going, I bumped into someone.

"Sorry." We both said. Bankotsu stood in front of me, looking as shocked as I felt. I couldn't move, from what I'm not sure, but he could. He dropped his Banryu and pulled me into his arms. He buried his head in my hair, whispering my name. Automatically my arms wrapped around him.

Then I came to my senses. I pushed away from him, pulling him off me.

"Huh?" He was shocked.

"I have to talk to you." I felt the anger boiling inside of me. There were so many things I didn't understand. "Why are you hurting Sango and her friends?"

"Sango? You mean that girl is…."

"Yes! Are your eyes open?" He was always a little dense but this was just stupidity.

"Unlike you, I died when she was a child! To me she will always be that little kid!" He was _yelling at me!_ Never had he _ever_ yelled at me!

"I don't see how that could affect your common sense." I folded my arms across my chest.

"What the heck is your problem?" He seriously couldn't figure it out. The anger that I was bottling up broke lose.

"My problem?! What the heck are you doing? Working for the _freak _who murdered everyone we know! The _half-breed_ that is killing Kohaku! Bankotsu he even played a part in killing you!" Tears began to roll down my face. His face was expressionless. He didn't move. He didn't do anything but stare at me. For the first time, I couldn't read him. I had no idea what he was thinking.

"I know…." He whispered after a long silence.

"Then why? What are you doing?" I reached for his hand. He looked around him and his eyes rested on the trees. He cursed under his breath.

"I can't tell you." He wouldn't look at me. I let go of his hand. Wounded and hurt I backed away. I finally couldn't look at him anymore and turned and ran back to Safia, crying the whole way. He couldn't trust me, because he'd chosen the enemy, his murderer, the man that told that idiot Bankotsu's "plans" to take over his kingdom. I don't want to but if Bankotsu gets in my way of killing Naraku, he can return to hell by my hand.


	6. Impulse

Safia was getting really bad. But she wouldn't let me help her. She would just shake it off and tell me to go on, that she would catch up. Every time it took her almost an hour to get to me, running. We hated it. We were this close to Naraku and some barrier was killing her.

"Go…on…." She was doubled over, and her breath was shallow. If we got any closer she would collapse. I pulled her onto my back, carrying her away when I felt something. I wasn't sure why, but I had to go into the mountain. It was calling me in two different places. As I reached out, trying to find the places again, I could see a faint glow. One was dim and was at the very center of the mountain. The other was brighter and was at the base. Trusting my instincts, I decided to go to the brighter one and hope it lead to Naraku. And hopefully, Bankotsu won't get in my way.

I laid Safia down on her back; she had fallen asleep. I ran to the brighter glow, getting a migraine trying to stay in contact. To tell the truth I wasn't even sure what it was, I just knew it _called_ me to it, almost as if it said my name.

I was so close to the base that the mist lifted. I saw the small mouth of a cave. The light from the glowing point poured out of it. I squeezed inside, and my katana got stuck. After about five minutes wasted on that I began my search again. The cave was extremely dry, almost too dry. I realized it was perfect for a trapped demon.

_But the barrier stops all demons. How could one get this far?_ As I thought this the barrier lifted from the mountain. I feel to my knees from the sudden Demonic Aura around me.

"…yasha…." It was faint but it sounded like a man. I looked to my left and sure enough there was a small crevasse large enough for me to look in. I gasped seeing the half-demon that was with Sango. Human remains were laying to his left.

"Naraku is just using you." He said. I couldn't tell who he was talking to but the mention of Naraku got my attention. His sword was drawn and his back was to me.

"I know that," I stopped breathing. Bankotsu was in there. "I never trusted him. And I already know he played a part in my death." He mouthed something. And it looked like it had something to do with my dead home. "All the more reasons to work for him." Like that makes sense.

"What?" The half demon agreed with me.

"Inuyasha ever heard the saying 'Keep your friends close, your enemies closer'? I want to kill him too. What better way to learn his weakness, than to work under him?" Inuyasha's sword twitched up.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Thought I'd explain myself. And Naraku won't know. He's stupid bugs aren't around." I heard metal being lifted up from the ground, and their battle resumed. Bankotsu's right arm was cut. I guess one of his jewel shards were there.

Inuyasha was losing badly. Bankotsu was beating the crap out of him. Bankotsu had even dropped his Banryu. Bankotsu picked Inuyasha up by the neck and held him up above his head. Inuyasha's sword fell to the ground. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but just as Bankotsu drew back his arm for the final punch, Inuyasha struck his neck, removing the shards. My hands flew to my face. I was worried he had lost all of his shards, but he was fine, just really pissed off. I could tell he wasn't going to stop until Inuyasha died.

After being punched in the face so hard that he hit the other side of the cave, Inuyasha grabbed his sword. Bankotsu picked up Banryu and went after the demons that were now attacking them. Somehow his sword grew a demonic aura. His answering smirk proved to me that it was true. He finally made his sword demonic, closest thing to a demon as he could get.

He turned and killed all the small demons left. Then he attacked Inuyasha. It was even harder for Inuyasha to stand up to him. Again he was thrown across the cave. He got up as Bankotsu was about to attack with a new power. He twirled Banryu in a circle above his head until it spun on its own, floating over his hand. A red ball of energy grew to a huge size on Banryu and Bankotsu flung it to Inuyasha. His face was determined and he raised his sword screaming. The red ball was caught by some kind of wind and was heading back to Bankotsu. He wasn't going to be able to save himself.

Screaming his name I pushed on the rock in front of me. Purple light streamed from my hands and pulverized the wall. Risking everything, my chances of killing Naraku, saving Kohaku, my second chance at life, I threw myself at Bankotsu knocking into him, just as Banryu was destroyed and the red ball engulfed us.


	7. Forgiveness

My eyes were squeezed shut. A rock was on top of my legs and my back. Both of my arms were wrapped around Bankotsu, and his were around me. I opened my eyes slowly. Rocks had fallen all over the place, and Inuyasha was standing over us, eyes wide and mad. I couldn't blame him. In a way, I was supposed to be on their side yet here I was saving the enemy. I sat up, realizing I was on top. The rocks fell off my legs when I moved. They weren't broken, thankfully. My hair that was up in a low ponytail had fallen down. My bangs covered my eyes, which was why I didn't see at first.

Underneath me Bankotsu's eyes were closed. My hand fell to his face which was ice cold. He wasn't breathing and his arms that were around my waist had fallen to his torso, limp and lifeless. I had finally figured out that the glow I was seeing was the jewel and I searched for its presence in him, but it was gone. Somehow he just hadn't returned to bones.

He was dead. As desperately as I had tried, I couldn't save him. My heart stopped in my chest. My will for him to live only saved me. It didn't reach out to him. If it had he would be saying some smart remark, and then he would have pulled me into his arms. But he couldn't. He would never open his eyes ever again, all because I couldn't save him. He had saved me countless times. And I couldn't save him.

I silently screamed and I threw my arms around his motionless body, tears streaming down my face. It wasn't fair. If he had to die shouldn't I too? Was I destined to watch him die every time and not be able to stop it? Why couldn't we just have the happy ending like in those stories my mom used to tell me? Why couldn't I be the happy priestess and he be the happy half-demon who lived together to happily ever after? Why did it have to be this way?

Then I remembered the last of the story. A human's jealousy of the love between the two made him into a demon. Then he tore them apart and they died hating each other yet neither could live without the other. And the demon was left to roam the world, still in love with the priestess. There was no happy ending for any of them. If I was going to have my happy ending, I was going to make it. In the end my story must seem almost like a nightmare of love stories, but it will be happy for me at least.

I had two options. One, I die right here, right now. Two, I try to bring him back, once again. I was going to try the second, then the first if I couldn't. I had lost the sight of any jewel shards, so I tried to reach out again and found his missing one beneath the ruble. The rocks were so heavy and it took me a while, but I finally found the tiny rock. The moment I touched it, it threatened to enter my skin. I had to act fast or it wouldn't work. I lifted his head to my lap.

Someone grabbed my arm, stopping me. Inuyasha stood there.

"What are you doing?" He demanded. He was obviously getting angrier with me. And to tell the truth, I was starting to wonder whose side I was on. The whole reason I was mad at Bankotsu was because he was helping Naraku. Now I'm saving him, but why?

"What's it to you half-breed?" I pulled my arm away, but I did see the pain flash through his eyes. I didn't hate his kind. I pitied them actually, but I had lost my patience. Turning back to Bankotsu, I placed the shard in his neck again.

Nothing happened.

How the hell could nothing happen?

Does it not work a second time? And if so, why not?

I was so mad at myself. In the back of my mind I knew this would happen, yet I still hoped.

What does it matter? I still have another way. My katana was still on my hip. I unsheathed it trying to decide how. I didn't want to feel it so it would have to be quick. Stabbing myself was too dramatic; never been one for that anyway. But what if it was in the heart? No that's old fashioned and stupid. There would be way too much blood. And if the shard were removed? I'd die instantly. I would feel nothing but the pain of removing it. Yes that was it.

Just before I cut my chest open, a hand grabbed my arm. Inuyasha should just stay out. He's not involved in this.

"Just what do you think your doing?" a voice from below asked. I looked down to see Bankotsu was the one to grab my arm and he was staring at me, almost mad. Tears again rolled down my face and I blubbered unable to make coherent words. He sat up slowly, holding me close. "You can be so damn stupid."

"So? I was worried. You didn't wake up." I didn't even understand what I was saying. The tears were beginning to stain his shirt.

"Sorry. Guess I screwed up too." He laid his head on mine, rubbing my back.

"Don't get so hot-headed next time." I was beginning to calm down again. Breathing came much easier now. I felt so calm. I knew I should be drilling him with questions, but I couldn't do it. I was too happy he was alive (or as alive as possible).

"And just so you know, hell sucks." I began laughing. I felt him smile. I turned my head to him. I couldn't wait any longer. I had to know.

"Why couldn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell me what you where planning?" The memory of it made me flinch. I pushed it all to the back of my mind, trying to focus on his face.

"Naraku was watching my every move. If I told you then, he would have known. Then what use would I be?"

"I guess your right." Sighing I knew I wasn't mad any more. How could I be when he what he said was true? I leaned in to kiss him but he leaned slightly away. His eyes flickered to Inuyasha. That's when I remembered we had an audience. Reluctantly I pulled away from him. We both stood up, but it was a useless effort. The entire cave began to shake. It began to take the form of flesh. The three of us were shocked. I fell down first. My impact made me sink even lower into the ground. As I continued to sink, I realized we all were being pulled. The boys' feet were completely submerged and I lost my arms and everything below my waist.

Another shake of the flesh cave sent them to their knees. They were being swallowed up faster. Bankotsu reached out to me. He didn't want me out of his sight. I was able to pull the arm closest to him out. We locked hands before we were pulled under.

It was fast. Almost as if we were in a current. Soon my lungs began burning for air; there wasn't enough to breathe. I couldn't see him, but his hand was still in mine and that comforted me. At least until I hit my head on something. The last of the air in my lungs blew out of me. His hand tightened around mine as I slowly loosened my grip. Unwillingly my hand fell out of his grasp and I fell into unconsciousness.


End file.
